¿A qué le temes?
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: El temor se fundamenta siempre en lo desconocido: aquello que no podemos ver, que no podemos explicar, que nadie es capaz de predecir.¿Y a que podría temerle, en ese caso, una chica que puede explicar todos los sucesos que ocurren a su alrededor?


_Hello!_

_  
Hoy es 31 de octubre, día de brujas. Y producto de eso a mi musa se le dio por inspirarme y pues aqui les presentó lo que salió. Es mi primer Lily-James publicado asi que ustedes me darán su opinion. Ademas es la primera vez que intento escribir de angst.  
Espero sus Reviews n-n sisisisi, cuenteme si les gusto, si lo odiaron, lo que sea. Para mi su opinión es muy valiosa, es lo que me motiva._

_Va dedicado a Kathe - ¡Asiiiaas mi niña por todo!_

_Liz Malfoy._

* * *

**Disclaimer**Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la maravillosa escritora con una musa digna de ser admirada.

**¿A qué le temes?**

Dicen que el temor se fundamenta siempre en lo desconocido. Temor a aquello que no podemos ver, que no podemos explicar, que nadie es capaz de predecir.

El temor, en su grado mínimo, se manifiesta cuando estamos ante aquello que sabemos que nos puede hacer daño o nos causa repulsión, como el miedo a las arañas, a las agujas, los objetos afilados, etc.

Pero el verdadero temor, aquel que te hace sentir una angustia dentro y te oprime el corazón hasta dificultarte la respiración, aquel que te produce escalofríos y temblores en todo el cuerpo, que te hace cerrar los ojos y estar al borde de las lágrimas… ese tipo de miedo solo te lo causa: lo desconocido…

¿Y a que podría temerle, en ese caso, una chica que puede explicar todos los sucesos que ocurren a su alrededor?

Desde pequeña, ella siempre había demostrado su increíble inteligencia y su forma racional de responder a todas las preguntas, nada se le escapaba a su prodigiosa mente y siempre sabía que hacer. Los miedos que otros niños solían tener eran, fácilmente, explicados y descartados por ella. Por eso la mayoría de personas la creían tan valiente.

Cuando descubrió que era una bruja, las cosas fueron aun mejores… habían otros sucesos que era capaz de explicar, y cosas a las que no podía temer pues era de ocupar la lógica para deshacerse del temor.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts y fue seleccionada para la casa de Gryffindor, quedó confirmado que la valentía era parte de su persona, y una de mejores cualidades. Pero ser valiente no significa no temerle a nada, si no más bien saber enfrentar y superar sus miedos.

¿Y si su corazón era verdaderamente el de una Gryffindor, por qué entonces no podía enfrentarse a eso que, desde pequeña, había llenado sus peores pesadillas y aun ahora, en su sexto año, seguía temiendo?

º

Se hizo presa del pánico cuando observó como las antorchas de aquel largo pasillo iban apagándose abruptamente, una a una, comenzando del extremo opuesto a donde ella se encontraba, su labio inferior temblaba al ver como la oscuridad se acercaba. Era un pasillo estrecho, lo suficiente como para que una persona caminara libremente pero dos ya no cabrían. La chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a correr, en las paredes a ambos lados estaban las antorchas encendidas y a sus espaldas éstas iban apagándose. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, sus pasos hacían eco en aquel solitario lugar, su cabello rojo volaba libremente debido a la velocidad con la que se movía, su respiración estaba agitada, no quería quedarse sola en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Y si todas las antorchas se apagaban antes de que pudiera llegar al final de pasillo ¿Qué iba a hacer?

La angustia crecía cada vez mas en su interior, subió por su garganta y se dio por manifiesto en un grito desesperado que sólo le dieron ganas de llorar. El pasillo se le hacía interminable y no sabía que encontraría al final pero tenía que llegar…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando observó que estaba cerca de la salida, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó. Había salido del pasillo pero entrado en una sala circular iluminada por una línea recta de velas flotantes que terminaban donde la pared terminaba, y nada más; no habían puertas ni ventanas, ni nada.

Caminó hasta donde la última vela se encontraba y se sentó en el suelo. Las últimas antorchas del pasillo se apagaron y se quedó observando la oscuridad, mil pensamientos tomaron forma dentro de aquella oscuridad pero se sintió segura porque donde ella estaba había luz.

El terror la paralizó y comenzó a sudar frío cuando la primera de las velas de aquella sala, se apagó. Sus pupilas verdes se dilataron cuando lo mismo pasó con la segunda. Se levantó de un salto, no tenía escapatoria. Una a una se fueron la apagando las velas en línea recta, la oscuridad y aquello a lo que tanto temía se acercaban, las formas creadas por su mente la acechaban, dentro de esa oscuridad se encontraba todo lo que ella temía…lo que no conocía.

Comenzó a moverse desesperada mientras su espacio iluminado se reducía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó pasos, acercándose, murmullos, desde el pasillo.

-Por favor… -susurró con voz estrangulada, tocando la pared, rogando por una salida.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que dolía. Cerró los ojos y empezó a gritar angustiada mientras las llamas, de las últimas velas, se consumían.

º

-¡Lilian Evans! ¡Despierta ya!

La aludida, que hasta aquel momento se había encontrado dando vueltas en la cama y con sudor frío cubriéndole la frente, abrió los ojos… su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos temblorosas.

Un sueño…

Todo fue un sueño –dijo con la voz llena de alivio y un atisbo de terror pues aun tenía la sensación de encontrarse en aquella sala.

-Una pesadilla diría yo –la chica que se encontraba a su lado sonrió –estuve tratando de despertarte desde hace unos minutos pero tú sólo te movías desesperada. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora –la pelirroja se sentó en la cama y juntó las manos, notó que las tenía heladas y sudadas. Había sido todo tan real.

-De acuerdo –dijo la rubia y se levantó –no pienses mucho en ello. ¿De acuerdo? Relájate, recuerda que hoy por la noche tenemos la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? –Lily observó el calendario que se encontraba al lado de su cama y miró la fecha: 31 de octubre –¡Oh! esa fiesta… -corroboró para sí

-Parece que la pesadilla te afectó mucho. ¿Segura que estás bien? –se acercó de nuevo.

-Estoy perfectamente –mintió. Si bien a Lily le agradaba su compañera de cuarto, Lucy, no era su amiga y no podía confiarle algo tan personal.

-Bueno –sonrió de nuevo Lucy –Bajaré a comer, nos vemos luego –y con esto abandonó la habitación.

Era sábado, el día se encontraba opaco, con las imágenes de la pesadilla aun frescas en su mente, Lily se levantó y fue a darse un baño.

Todas las personas tienen miedo a algo, y ella no era la excepción a la regla. Desde pequeña, Lily Evans, había podido responder a todas las preguntas menos a una

¿Qué tenía la oscuridad que tanto miedo le producía?

ºººººº

Halloween, una celebración muy especial para todos los magos y brujas del mundo. El prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se vistió de gala para celebrar esta fecha.

Una fiesta se llevaría acabo ese día por la noche. Todos los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º curso estaban invitados.

Dumbledore había dicho que, buscando comprobar cuanto habían aprendido los alumnos en Estudios Muggles, debían ir vestidos según un personaje de los cuentos infantiles Muggles. Los abucheos luego de semejante notica fueron increíbles, sobre todo de parte de Slyhterin; pero el director no cambio su decisión.

-Mira el lado positivo –había dicho Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor –casi no veremos serpientes en la fiesta.

Lily en un primer momento pensó que no iría, pero luego de los insistentes ruegos de su mejor amiga, Louis, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Su amiga, que no quería aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico de Ravenclaw, necesitaba su apoyo.

El día pasó rápidamente y Lily no podía dejar de pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido aquella mañana. El frío, la oscuridad, las voces que la habían acechado en aquel pasillo; se estremeció con solo recordarlo.

La tarde llegó y cuando faltaban dos horas para la fiesta, la castaña amiga de Lily, Louis, entró a la habitación de la prefecta, quien se encontraba intentando distraer su mente con uno de sus libros preferidos. No eran compañeras de cuarto pero la castaña solía ir a visitarla a todas horas.

-Pero Lily ¿Aun no te cambias de ropa? –dijo de forma exageradamente alarmada la recién llegada.

-Falta mucho tiempo para que sea la fiesta –respondió la pelirroja sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Mucho tiempo? … ¡Solo tienes dos horas! –exclamó.

-Lu, tranquilízate –dejó su libro a un lado –dos horas son mas que suficiente.

-No, no, no. ¡Claro que no! Ahorita mismo se levanta señorita y comienza a arreglarse. –Se acercó a Lily haciendo aspavientos y prácticamente la tiró de la cama -¡Vamos!

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado –la ojiverde sonrió tranquilamente –¡Oh! Ya entiendo porque la prisa. Tienes una cita con él esta noche ¿no? –Louis enrojeció de golpe.

-Yo…no es…

-Te conozco demasiado bien –dijo Lily dándole un codazo con cariño -¿Es con ese chico de Ravenclaw que te trae en las nubes? ¿Paul Stewart?

Louis se sonrojó aun más y Lily sonrió cómplice.

-Si… es él.

-Lo sabía –dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Claro, eres una sabelotodo –respondió su amiga cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-Ja ja –rió Liy irónica –Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos entonces.

La pelirroja jamás había gustado de ocupar maquillaje, pues creía que la verdadera belleza no estaba en un rostro pintado que mejorara el exterior, sino en el interior de cada persona. Por eso, brillo labial fue lo único que se puso esa noche y completó su disfraz de caperucita roja a la perfección. Vestía una blusa con escote de barco, blanca, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y una falda de volantes en el mismo color que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Encima una caperuza de color rojo.

Una hora antes de la fiesta ya estaba lista, continuando con la lectura que Louis había interrumpido. Su amiga, sin embargo, aun seguía en el baño arreglándose.

-¿Ya terminaste Lily? –preguntó desde el baño

- Sí, te dije que había tiempo de sobra.

-Hablas por ti, a mi aun me falta mucho.

Una hora después ambas bajaban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ésta se encontraba prácticamente vacía, la fiesta acababa de comenzar y Lily supuso que los alumnos estarían ya en la fiesta o terminando de arreglarse en sus habitaciones.

Miraron al reloj: las 8.15 pm.

-Se supone que debía encontrarme con Paul hace 15 minutos –dijo Louis llevando las manos al cuello, nerviosa y preocupada.

-¿Y que estás esperando? Ve con él –respondió la pelirroja empujándola suavemente.

-Pero llegarás sola a la fiesta… –dijo su amiga dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes Lu, estaré bien.

-Gracias Lily –sonrió y le dio un abrazo –Te veré allá abajo –y la chica que iba disfrazada de Cenicienta se fue a toda velocidad.

Lily suspiró y luego, con paso tranquilo, fue hasta el sofá donde se recostó un momento y cerró los ojos, reconsiderando la idea de bajar a la fiesta. No es que le molestara ir sola, pero existían formas más productivas de aprovechar su tiempo.

Una voz familiar la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Canuto, apresúrate!. Quiero ir a ver a Lily, tal vez no tiene pareja y… la convenza de bailar conmigo

Sonrió ligeramente "Que lindo" pensó sin pensar y luego se reprendió a si misma

–No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Potter –la pelirroja se levantó del sofá y mientras lo observaba un ligero rojo tiñó las mejillas de James. El gesto enterneció a Lily más de lo que ella imaginaba, por un momento le pareció muy dulce y le gustó como James sólo se mostraba tan vulnerable ante le ella. Le pareció más guapo…

¿Más guapo?

Sus pensamientos la hicieron comenzar a sonrojarse y antes de que cualquiera pudiera notarlo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra. Ahora tenía que ir a la fiesta, no podía regresar a la Sala Común.

Bajó las escaleras pensando que hacer, teniendo aun menos ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Llegó hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, ese era el lugar que Dumbledore había destinado para la celebración. Vaciló un momento y luego siguió caminando pero no hacia el Gran Comedor sino hacia la salida del Castillo. Iría a dar un paseo y después regresaría a su habitación.

Vaya terrible Halloween que Lily estaba pasando, comenzando con esa pesadilla que aun no abandonaba su mente y que le hizo recordar su infancia, aquellos días en que debía correr a los brazos de su madre cada vez que había un apagón en su casa, o las noches en que, para conciliar el sueño, necesitaba tener la luz encendida. Y terminando con esos pensamientos tan inadecuados sobre James-yo-soy-el-centro-del-mundo-Potter, el tipo era un idiota, presumido, descerebrado y mujeriego. Pero tenía 16 años, que mas se podría esperar de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas…

Sin darse cuenta, la chica había caminado hasta una fuente que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ésta iluminaba todo su alrededor con su agua que parecía brillar como el fuego azul. Unos metros más allá se encontraba el límite del Bosque Prohibido. Miró hacia atrás, el castillo estaba bastante lejos, increíble que hubiera caminado tanto sin notarlo. Decidió que era mejor regresar, pues si esa fuente se llegaba a apagar ella se quedaría en completa oscuridad.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, un viento muy fuerte sopló levantando su caperuza y apagando la fuente. Todos los recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza, y se mezclaron con el temor que de pronto la embargó. La voz se le estranguló en un grito de terror que no llegó a ser. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa.

"Tranquila" se dijo a si misma.

Alzó su vista al cielo: no había Luna. El Castillo le parecía aun más lejano de lo que le pareció un segundo antes, tendría que correr antes de que el miedo la hiciera colapsar.

Escuchó un ruido de parte del bosque, ramas crujiendo. Dejó ir un sollozo ahogado, tenía que irse y sus piernas no le respondían. Escuchó los lobos aullar y entonces su mente comenzó a formar todas esas criaturas dentro de la oscuridad, escuchó ruidos que no estaban, producto de su miedo. Cerró los ojos y se agachó, el viento volvió a soplar en su contra y se le erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo, tembló. Se sentía débil, quería gritar, quería que la ayudaran. Pero estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad… su peor temor hecho realidad.

-¿Lily…? –una voz muy familiar la llamó –…Lily…–esa voz, jamás le había sonado tan hermosa como en ese momento. Llena de cariño y preocupación. Sus brazos la rodearon y dejo de temblar –¿Estás bien? –Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Aun abrazándola se levantó y entonces ella respondió al abrazo, aferrándose con fuerza a su torso, sintiéndose protegida, hundió su cara en el pecho de él y dejó que las últimas lágrimas cayeran.

-James… –susurró con tanto alivio, agradeciéndole que estuviera con ella –No te vayas…

Por segunda vez, en un mismo día, el chico de lentes se sonrojó pero esta vez rebosante de felicidad –No me voy a ninguna parte Lily, siempre estaré contigo…

Aun se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad pero ya no estaba oscuro para ella, James era su luz.

Ese día Lily Evans descubrió que lo único que necesitaba para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluida la oscuridad, era saber que jamás estaría sola.

En un segundo y como en una epifanía supo que sin importar si conocía o no a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse, James estaría con ella.


End file.
